


По второму кругу

by Vitce



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Felching, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дай Аомине волю, он бы на Кисе вообще табличку повесил, потому что Кисе принадлежал только ему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	По второму кругу

**Author's Note:**

> Сегодня как раз день рождения Аомине Дайки. Так что с днем рождения, Аоминеччи!

Аомине протянул руку и сжал ягодицу. На белой коже розовели недавние отпечатки его пальцев. На Кисе вообще легко оставались следы: чуть тронешь — отпечаток, чуть поцелуешь — засос. А этот потом ругался, как до зеркала доходил. Но на заднице-то ничего, на заднице можно. На заднице даже хорошо. Аомине представил, что эти следы будут здесь, на ягодицах, спрятанные под одеждой, останутся, как метка.

Дай Аомине волю, он бы на Кисе вообще табличку повесил, потому что нечего тут. Кисе принадлежал ему и только ему, это подтверждали и отпечатки эти, и мокрые покрасневшие губы, и блеск пота и слюны на лопатках — Аомине метил его загривок хотя бы языком, раз уж кусаться не позволяли. И что особенно подтверждало — так это то, что задница Кисе еще даже не закрылась после проникновения. Аомине видел это, оттянув ягодицу.

Двигаться не хотелось, все тело еще чуть гудело после оргазма. Но Кисе так горячо дышал в шею, лежал рядом — весь такой мягкий и податливый, так что Аомине не удержался, принялся лениво тискать его задницу.

— Из тебя течет, ты знаешь, — сказал, он, рассматривая анус Кисе. Кожа вокруг входа покраснела, все там припухло немного, зверски чувствительное, наверное. Аомине вспомнил, как лежал иногда и ощущал растянутой ноющей задницей каждое дуновение воздуха. Сглотнув вязкую слюну, он оттянул ягодицу сильнее. Из отверстия выскользнула еще капля спермы и поползла вниз по складке между ягодицей и бедром.

— Еще бы я не знал, — пробормотал Кисе. — Ты в меня столько накончал, только встану — польется.

Аомине хмыкнул и обвел пальцем его анус, погладил мягкую кожицу, влажную от смазки и спермы. Кисе вздрогнул, его бедра едва заметно напряглись. Из ануса потекло сильнее. Аомине поймал струйку пальцем, провел вверх, стирая и собирая сперму, и толкнулся в отверстие, раздвигая гладкие мышцы. Внутри было липко, гладко и очень-очень горячо.

— Аоминеччи! — Кисе встряхнуло крупной дрожью. Вся леность и мягкость слетели с него. — Ты что делаешь?

— Скажи еще — неприятно. — Он только сжался вокруг пальца. — Черт, жалко, у меня не встанет так сразу. Я бы тебя прямо по своей сперме выебал.

— В следующий раз, Аоминеччи, — отозвался Кисе сдавленным голосом, — я тебя привяжу к кровати и не трахну, пока ты просить не начнешь. Чтобы выкобенивался поменьше.

Так легко было представить его — хищного, ловкого, с этим его темным взглядом. Представить, как он нависает сверху, скользит кончиками пальцев, едва-едва, почти не лаская. Определенно, это будет интересно.

Но сейчас-то они здесь, и у Кисе такая чудесная мокрая оттраханная задница.

Аомине погладил анус изнутри, протолкнул внутрь второй палец, а потом мягко развел их, растянул, открывая Кисе до предела. Он видел покрасневшие внутренние стенки, которые сокращались, когда Кисе пытался сжаться, видел и наполняющую его сперму. Наклонившись, Аомине лизнул — сразу внутри, покатал на языке соль и горечь смазки. Лизнул снова. Из Кисе текло, он был так растянут — кончик языка касался глубоко, как никогда.

— Ох, черт, черт, — прохрипел Кисе и мотнул головой. — Боже мой.

Аомине вжался лицом между его ягодиц, лизнул еще глубже, его собственный вкус смешивался с вкусом Кисе, и это заводило до пустого гула в голове. И когда Кисе подался назад, сам насадился на язык, Аомине понял, что снова возбуждается. Головка терлась о простыни, но ощущение было далекое, словно ненастоящее. Пальцами Аомине протолкнулся еще глубже, нащупал подушечкой простату.

Кисе содрогнулся, стиснулся под его руками.

— Так что, — сказал Аомине. — Как насчет второго захода?

И подумал, что кончит сразу же, как только вставит в эту раскаленную влажную задницу. Сразу же. В ту же секунду. Да она же вздрагивает, сжимается от каждого прикосновения!

— Блин... ох, черт. Ладно, давай. Давай, Аоминеччи.

Аомине отодвинулся, поймал его за бедра и перевернул на живот. Потянул вверх. Кисе следовал за руками, поднял задницу, опираясь на подрагивающие колени. Никогда еще он не был таким послушным, таким податливым. Когда Аомине гладил его расслабленную спину, у него даже руки дрожали. Подтянув Кисе себе на колени, он прижался головкой к растянутому входу, чувствуя влагу и жар, провел вверх-вниз, надавливая немнго.

— Какой же ты охуенный, — сказал Аомине.

— Черт, ощущение такое, будто мне чувствительность выкрутили на максимум, — отозвался Кисе и заерзал грудью по простыням, потерся сам. И тогда Аомине вошел. Член легко скользнул внутрь по сперме и смазке, и его тут же стиснуло, обволокло.

В Кисе все было таким нежным, таким шелковистым, что Аомине действительно едва не кончил, как девственник какой-то. Совсем как в первый раз, когда они попробовали «по-взрослому». Задыхаясь, он толкнулся, выходя почти на полную и загоняя снова. Внутри хлюпало — ужасно пошло, от этих звуков и от стонов Кисе у Аомине кружилась голова.

Он сунул руку Кисе под живот. У того не стоял, зато головка налилась, и с члена натурально текло. Аомине раньше такое только в порно видел и читал о подобном на форумах. Кайф, говорили, невероятный.

Кисе, кажется, и правда кайфовал. Он весь растекся, только покачивался немного навстречу. Аомине двигался все резче и резче, каждый раз, когда он входил на всю глубину, вокруг его члена выступали белые капли и, глядя вниз, как они стекают по бедрам Кисе, Аомине захлебывался и сбивался с ритма.

Оргазм накрыл его внезапно, обрушился на затылок так тяжело, будто сверху упало горячее мокрое покрывало. Аомине навалился на Кисе, дернул его за бедра еще ближе, еще теснее и кончил глубоко внутри.

В этот момент Кисе принадлежал ему целиком и полностью безо всяких меток и табличек, казалось, их тела расплавились и совершенно перемешались. И Аомине знал, что и сам принадлежит Кисе. Только ему.

Он скатился с Кисе, повалился на простыни, хватая ртом кипящий воздух. Удовольствие никак не отпускало, гудело внутри, как отзвук далекого камнепада. Кисе растянулся рядом. Под его бедрами простыни потемнели от влаги. Аомине представил, как мокро в Кисе теперь, как из него течет, и вздрогнул, член вытолкнул последние капли спермы.

— Офигеть, — прошептал Кисе слабо. — Офигеть. Надо будет еще раз попробовать.

— Да, — сказал Аомине. — Надо.

И, пожалуй, он не против попробовать в следующий раз другую роль.


End file.
